Diner Date
by KaylaMarie16
Summary: Raven and Slade meet at a diner. They talk. They joke. I really suck at summaries. One shot.


Raven flew over the city in an attempt to clear her mind. Back at Titan Tower, Starfire had tried to get her to eat some disgusting looking food from Star's home planet. Beast Boy and Cyborg had been playing a video game with the volume on high. And Robin, well he was just sitting in a corner glowering at everyone and everything because of his latest failed scheme to catch Slade.

So Raven figured that she could use some peace and quiet in the clouds. Before she got too lost in her own thoughts, Raven remembered that she had originally planned on going to a diner in the middle of the town so she could relax and have some tea. Floating back down to the ground, she walked towards her favorite diner, but before she had a chance to open the door, someone else opened it for her. Nodding towards the figure and saying thank you, Raven walked swiftly for the booth in the farthest corner of the diner.

It was her favorite because not only was it the farthest away from other people, it also was poorly lit. And thats what Raven liked most about it.

"Good evening, miss Raven. Would you like the usual or something different today?" a waitress asked with fake politeness. The girl was obviously afraid of Raven. It seemed like everyone was afraid of her after her little stunt with Dr. Light. Raven didnt mind though, if they were afraid then they wouldnt bother her.

"I'll take the usual. But add a little honey to it this time", Raven said, not even bothering to look up at the girl. Within seconds she heard the girls hurried footsteps moving away from the table.

"You know, Raven, it is rude to not look at people when they are taking your order", a smooth voice called from the shadows. Raven only sighed at his usual entrance.

"You know, Slade, it is boring how you show up the same way every single time", she replied, faking a bored tone as the figure stepped out of the shadows near the wall. Only after narrowing his one eye slightly, Slade sat down across from Raven in the booth.

"Well I much prefer that entrance over blowing out the whole wall and ending up destroying the whole building", he said as he waved his hand in the air as if that entrance wouldnt have been that big of a deal. Raven sighed at his dramatics but couldnt help smirking at the image.

"So", Raven started, folding her hands and propping her head up on them, "are you stalking me or do you just come to the same diner on the same nights at the exact same time that I do?"

"I prefer to think of it as fate, not stalking", Slade replied after taking a moment to think about it. Raven couldnt see his facial expression because it was hidden behind his always present two toned mask. He had no problems wearing it because this town had already seen enough strange things to not think twice about his strange appearance. And as long as he wasnt making any problems, the Titans wouldnt be called.

"Fate, huh? Well Im not a big believer when it comes to fate. So Im just going to go with stalking", Raven huffed as she leaned back when the waitress finally arrived with her tea.

"s-sorry f-for t-the w-wait, miss R-Raven, s-something was w-w-wrong in the k-kitchen", she stuttered as she took in the sight of Slade sitting across from Raven. Giving a quick bow to him, she scurried away as if her legs were on fire. Raven only gave Slade a pointed look before she picked up her cup and sipped on it.

Making a face, Raven set the cup back down on the table. "That girl always forgets the honey", she said as she glared at the cup as if it offended her.

Slade shook his head at the girls behavior. He reached over and grabbed the cup. Slipping his face completely into the shadows, he moved his mask up so his mouth wasnt covered. Raven couldnt see what he was doing so she was completely confused as to why he had just taken her cup. Slade took a sip of the tea but ended up spitting it out into the booth behind him that was vacant. Sliding his mask back into place, he put the cup back in front of Raven.

"That was absolutely disgusting. Please tell me that you have no intentions of finishing that horrid drink", he said when he regained his composure from the bitter liquid.

"Well if I don finish it, I would have just completely wasted my money, now wouldnt I?" Raven playfully scolded him. She picked the cup back up and grimaced as she took another sip. Determined to get the whole thing over with, Raven just decided to chug the tea. When she was finished, she slammed the cup down on the table with a victorious grin on her face.

"You are probably going to live to regret that decision", Slade murmured as she glanced at the now empty cup.

"Yeah, probably. But now I dont feel like I wasted my money", Raven groaned. The bitter tea already starting to do damage to her stomach. "Well it was fun while it lasted, but I have to go. The Titans will probably be wondering where I am. See you around, Slade", she said as she stood and placed money on the table to pay for her drink. She didnt think that the waitress deserved a tip, so shrugging her shoulders, she turned and headed towards the door.

"See you around, Raven".

* * *

A/N: _I might add more to this if people want me to but until then, its probably just going to remain a one shot. _


End file.
